Farewell
by NekoMei Taki-Tan
Summary: He blinked once with cold, expressionless eyes as they fixated themselves at the moon that was sighted high above his four-panel bedroom window. He then sighed, laying his chin on top of a table and wrapped his face in his arms. His eyelids slowly began to close, his lips finishing off a final few words... "How long has it been…?"


_**So I decided after such a long time to redo my scrapped story. I believe I've improved since then, but I still know that there is probably much more to do to be better. So for now I'm just going to try and keep this story up again if possible. **_

_**I'd like to hear anyone's opinion on about what I have right now. **_

_**Sorry if it seems a little slow, it just felt correct to do it this way.**_

* * *

><p>"Another dim night..." the young man spoke to himself.<p>

He blinked once with cold, expressionless eyes as they fixated themselves at the moon that was sighted high above his four-panel bedroom window. He then sighed, laying his chin on top of a table and wrapped his face in his arms.

His eyelids slowly began to close, his lips finishing off a final few words,

_"How long has it been…?"_

XO

Knock! Knock!

Knock! Knock!

That sound filled his ears loudly, waking him from his slumber. His head rose up from the table, dropping dark-cyan strands of his unkempt hair upon his face. He turned his head toward the sound and yawned.

Knock! Knock!

Knock! Knock!

The sound at the door was annoying. He showed a small sign of grimace on his face to tell how much he hated that noise.

The sound moved his eyes to the door to his room. However behind that door was something he didn't want to meet. Something he wished would just go away. It was the "thing" that he didn't want to see.

When his groggy body allowed him to shake off the sunny morning, he stood up from the table and walked toward the wooden door. Without hesitation, he slowly unlocked it, placed his hand on the doorknob, and swung the door wide open.

Behind that door was a young woman with crossed arms, taking a stance straight and strong, similar to a bouncer of a club. The woman had long red hair that waved halfway mid-way to the bottom with the unusual color of white at the ends. Her eyes were gray, a fitting color which matched her hair and current clothing of a fresh new black school blazer with white edges, a red and black checkered skirt, white stockings, and black shoes with a single buckle on each side. Her clothing was neat and tidy, showing that she had a preference to be organized. This female looked to be an epitome of young beauty. She had a slender, attractive body, plump C-cup sized breasts, and was at least two to three inches shorter in height than the male average.

"What the hell are you doing Kazuki!?" she asked loudly with seriousness and a frown.

The young man wasn't reluctant with his dull reply, "I was sleeping. Got a problem?"

His shoulder was immediately pushed by a dark hand. It wasn't from the young woman, but behind her. This dark hand was easily noticed as a hand that was inhuman since it wasn't part of her original body parts and also because of its demonic look. It was a hand made from black magic which was temporarily attached to her back before it vanished to thin air.

"Yes I got a problem! We're going to be late for the opening if you don't hurry and get ready!" She replied with a loudly. With the frown still on her face, she walked off into the hallway and disappeared down a carpeted stairway.

Kazuki whispered with annoyance in his tone when she left, _"Stupid woman using her magic for everything… Gah…!"_

As he then slammed the door in front of him, he spat out from the side of his lips a cold cloud of breath.

Minutes later, he came down the same stairway wearing a similar school uniform except with a white collar shirt underneath, red necktie, white khakis, and black shoes.

When he reached the bottom, he looked around the room. It was a simple living room with a decent size and inexpensive, yet comfortable furniture. To the side was a kitchen, and on the other was a bathroom. Overall his house was casual with nothing special to mention.

He turned his head to the other side of the living room where the front door was, finding the woman again with bouncer-like stance and slightly frowning stare. There was supposed to be a sense of intimidation but it didn't really affect him.

"Are we going or what Sayuri?" Kazuki asked as he walked to her side.

The young woman answered, this time being the annoyed one, "Shut up. Let's go already."

She opened the door and walked outside, not stopping for him.

Kazuki looked back to the room, paused for a few seconds to enjoy the temporary silence.

"Goodbye." He said before turning away, closing the door behind him and entering into the shining outside world.

XO

Isoba Academy, one of the largest schools in the world. It was a large property of land that contained multiple multi-cultural and multi-purpose structures that ranged from far-eastern traditional buildings to western classical and architectural ones. There was even colorful agricultural gardens and wide fields for many outdoor activities. The front gates of course was no exception. Two metal gates stood proud and tall, serving as the border to the academy's grandeur. Each metal pole was wrapped in vines and amazing flowers giving a natural and majestic look.

For now, the gates to beauty were open just only for Kazuki, Sayuri, and many other people who wore the same uniform as them.

Both Kazuki and Sayuri stood at the front opening to the academy while others passed by. Sayuri was in awe from the captivating site and made even a simple, long wow with her mouth. Her eyes were shifting from spot to spot just loving everything she saw. Kazuki on the other hand wasn't interested in such things, but his own eyes were similarly shifting place to place except for a different purpose. His eyes were scanning around at the others that moved passed them. He was not sure why he was doing so, but he remembered that this school wasn't as normal as the human schools according to what Sayuki told him.

He wondered what she meant by that ever since then.

By the time Kazuki was in his own thoughts, he suddenly felt a strong jerk on one of his arms.

"Come on Kazuki! Let's go to the auditorium for the opening before we get locked out!" Sayuri cheerfully told him as she held one of his arms in her own.

Kazuki forcefully pulled away the woman by the shoulder and released his arm from her grip. _"Damn woman…"_ he replied, "Let's go if you're that excited."

Sayuri gave a silent yay with thrown arms in the air of enjoyment. She smiled happily as she then moved forward with quick, excited steps.

Kazuki sighed again while shaking his head. Unlike her, he walked in a slower pace as he followed. But as long as she knew that he was following no matter his speed, he wouldn't get any trouble from her.

XO

They were inside an enormous half dome-shaped building the school probably called the auditorium. The place was roomy, large enough to probably able fit at least two-thousand people. Both Kazuki and Sayuri sat next to each other on expensive-looking chairs like with many uncountable other students around them. No one spoke a word nor made any disturbances. Both of them did the same, keeping their eyes facing forward at the stage in the front, listening to an old woman who appeared in a suit and wheelchair.

Kazuki was all ears to her, but it didn't mean he enjoyed it. It was all nonsense about the school, students, and welcoming the new freshmen from what he currently heard.

_"When is this lady going to shut up about things like this?"_ He said quietly to himself. His eyes turned to Sayuri after hearing a scribbling noise. And of course, it was her, taking notes on a small notepad, on the opening speech of school. Without a moment of thought, he snatched the notepad and writing tool and placed it in his side pocket that was farthest from her.

Sayuki turned to Kazuki with a pouting expression. Yet, she didn't do anything. She fell back onto her seat and crossed her arms.

Kazuki had no fun taking it away. He wasn't teasing. He just thought what she was doing was annoying.

When he turned forward again, a female in the seat in front of him stood up. Her pitch black hair covered most of her face and back as it extended all the way down to her hips. He believed that this woman in front of her never cut off any of her hair. Not that it bothered him in anyway.

It was still in the middle of the announcements when she stood up, though no one seemed to care or try to notice. She made her way out of the row and walked out of the building with a loud clang of a metal door at the end.

_(Weird.) _Kazuki thought to himself while he watched the woman vanish. But he didn't want to get involved in what just happened. Once again, he turned back to the final parts of the announcements.

Yet the old woman was already retreating from the stage with her back towards the students. Then she turned her head back to the microphone. Everyone else continued to remain silent. No sounds of people getting up or stretching their legs after sitting for a while. All of them were still in their seats, waiting.

_"Let's hope you can enjoy tomorrow's event. Enjoy Isoba Monster Academy."_

Kazuki's eyed widened in surprise. _(Wait, What?)_


End file.
